¡Simplemente No Te Quiere!
by LadyDy
Summary: [Adaptación] Definitivamente encontrar al Hombre de tu Vida o Mantenerlo a tu lado no era tan sencillo como en los Cuentos de Hadas. Orihime quería desposar desesperadamente a su novio, Rukia buscaba al Hombre Perfecto en la Internet y Momo... Bueno, ella esperaba que algún chico no le vea la cara de Loca Enamoradiza. IchiHime, RenRuki , HitsuHina y más xD
1. Chapter 1

HI MINNA!

Soy yo! e.e Jejeje, bueno este es mi primer fic IchiHime. La verdad nunca pensé en escribir un fic de ellos dos puesto que prefiero el IchiRuki, pero no detesto a esta pareja es sólo que pensé que antes escribiría un IchiRuki u.u Pero en fin, espero que no se arrepientan de haber entrado!

Zariita: No, ya es en serio… NO TIENES ALGUN FIC QUE ACTUALIZAR!? ¬¬'

Gomen T.T Prometo actualizarlo muy pronto, ya voy en la mitad del capi!

Zariita: Tsk, apúrate!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a su autor, Tite Kubo!

* * *

**._Simplemente No Te Quiere_.  
**

_Capítulo Uno_**  
**

* * *

_Desde que una es pequeña, ya tiene que existir alguien que te diga "Si ese niño te trato mal, es porque le gustas!" y claro, como inocentes que somos ya lo creemos, "si no te llama se hace el interesante", "si en la primera cita te quiere llevar a la cama es porque ya te desea…" y "sí te es indiferente es porque…", tal vez por escuchar esas estupideces de los hombres, las mujeres sufrimos en el amor…_

_Oh no, claro que no, no te creas ninguna de esas idioteces. Un hombre puede llegar a ser más difícil de entender que una mujer en sus días!_

—Fue un placer haber estado contigo esta noche —dijo sonriente el hombre de cabellos negros.

—Sí, también lo fue para mí —dijo la castaña mientras le daba una de sus muchas sonrisas sinceras de esa noche.

—Entonces, espero vernos en otra ocasión —ya para despedirse, se acerco a ella sólo para besar su mejilla.

—Yo también lo espero —sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí, era tan fácil hacer que se sintiera apenada.

El hombre se fue sin más, tan sólo fue una pequeña cita, nada serio, él "prometió" llamarla aunque nunca en esa noche menciono algo como eso, pero como siempre la distorsionada mente de esa mujer iba a cambiar las cosas, él no lo sabía, sin embargo esa castaña ya se estaba haciendo un mundo en la cabeza entre él y ella, en otras palabras ya se estaba "ilusionando".

Sus labios formaron una pequeña curva de nuevo y giro su cuerpo delgado y menudito, no planeaba quedarse frente a ese fino restaurante bajo la fría noche que le brindaba Karakura, sus piernas emprendieron su marcha elegantemente y sus tacones comenzaron a hacer el ruidito de "plock" con cada paso que daba en la gris y sucia acera.

Metió su mano en su bolso morado y una batalla infernal empezó con el pozo sin fondo, sentía su libreta, su bolígrafo, su cartera, sus tarjetas –que por cierto deberían estar es su cartera–, las llaves de su casa, su maquillaje, etc. Agarraba un montón de cosas, pero no el dichoso aparato táctil que sirve para comunicarse con las personas a larga distancia.

Con su impotente batalla perdida se digno a mirar el interior del bolso y en uno de los pequeños compartimientos estaba el maldito celular! Quien maldita sea creo esos mini bolsillos!? Y por qué demonios ella metió ahí su celular!?

Suspiro con resignación, ya era costumbre que el enfrentamiento se diera con todos sus bolsos y es que siempre le pasaba lo mismo; tocó la negra pantalla y ésta mostro el menú de inicio, se fue a contactos y empezó a bajar…

—Nanao, Nanao, Nanao… ¡Aquí esta!

El sonidito de "tu, tu, tu" resonó en su cabeza, estaba ansiosa para –como muchas otras veces– exagerarle cada detalle a su preciada amiga sobre su –supuesta– fantástica cita con el –supuesto– hombre de sus sueños. Esta escena ya era repetida en ella.

_— ¡Ah, Hinamori! Sí no fue, que conste que yo te advertí que-_

—La pase genial!

_—En serio? Y te volverá a llamar?_

—Sí, pues yo…

El hombre caminaba tranquilo con expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro, bufo, hubiera preferido quedarse en casa viendo sus películas de terror o tal vez su "pornosotros" casero a ir a ese "pasable" encuentro, nunca más dejaría que una amiga le consiga una compañera!

De su bolsillo saco su celular y marco el número de la primera persona que cruzo su mente, presiono el botón verde del teléfono y espero…

_—Diga._

—Preciosa, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

_Sí, claro… ¡Él era el hombre de sus sueños!_

* * *

—De seguro llamara mañana —le dijo para ayudarla a subirle el ánimo.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunto mordiéndose una uña.

— ¡No hagas eso!

—No puedo evitarlo, es que... ¿Y si no llama? ¿Y si no le intereso? ¿¡Y si…!?

— ¿En serio prometió llamarte? —pregunto achinando sus ojos a la vez que se acomodaba sus gafas.

—Si… —dudo por un momento—. Yo creo eso…

—Ni siquiera estás segura!

Suspiro con pesar, toda la semana su amiga no paraba de mirar su celular, el teléfono de su casa, su e-mail y por si fuera poco el maldito y adictivo facebook! Y la verdad no quería llegar a pensar que su amiga era algo… excéntrica con los hombres por no decir que era una desquiciada…

Sonó el teléfono y al instante el rostro de su amiga se giro a la dirección del sonido, su mirada denotaba sorpresa y esperanza, corrió para tomarlo –no quería perder la oportunidad– y cuando contesto…

—No, ¡Mamá no! No, yo no… —su mirada radiante se torno a una de total fastidio y sufrimiento—. Hai, hai, hablamos luego.

Miro fijamente el suelo y se tumbo en él causando en su amiga preocupación innecesaria.

—Hinamori! Oi, levántate!

— ¡Nooooo…! ¡Voy a morir sola!

Una gotita de sudor se escurrió en la frente de la ojiazul.

-No seas exagerada –dijo mientras trataba inútilmente de reincorporarla.

* * *

En una gigante habitación llena de cubículos donde obviamente habían personas trabajando en sus respectivas computadoras, la luz solar atravesaba la gran ventana, cayéndoles encima dándoles calor, agradecían que hubiera aire acondicionado porque sino ya estarían derritiéndose en esa calmada y pacífica oficina…

—Hinamori, si sigues con el celular, ¡Te juro que no me hare responsable de que termine incendiado en el cesto de la basura!

— ¡Que cruel! —hizo un mohín con su boca—. Es que no me llama y…

— ¿Sabes qué? Ya olvida a ese hombre, si no te llama, ¿que vas a hacer? ¡Toda tu vida no vas a andar pegada a la pantalla de tu celular!

— ¡Lo dices porque no estás en mi lugar! ¡Tú ya eres casada! ¡Yo voy a morir sola y tú no!

— ¿¡Sigues con eso!? ¡Tienes 27 años! Aun tienes tiempo! —le dijo para no gritarle que era demasiado grande para andar con pensamientos infantiles. "_¡Ya Madura!_".

— ¡El tiempo vuela!

Y ese espectáculo de oficina que varios veían, pero ignoraban, fue más contemplado por unos grandes ojos grisáceos que le pertenecían a una chica de cabellos naranjas, de predominante delantera, piel blanca, figura esbelta, en fin… ¡Una hermosa mujer!

—Disculpa, Hinamori —llamo tímidamente la mujer, ellas no se relacionaban mucho, no era como si no se agradaran, pero pues nunca habían entablado una conversación.

—Oh, ¿Qué pasa, Inoue? —le pregunto dejando su drama de morir sola.

— ¿Por qué no llamas tú al chico? —dijo sin más—. Yo con mi pareja actual, fui yo la que lo llamo después de la primera cita. Los tiempos han cambiado, no estamos en la antigüedad, ahora ya no es necesario que él te llame —sonrió comprensivamente.

A la castaña se lo iluminaron los ojos, no veía nada malo en la idea que le daba esa pelinaranja, aun si ese hombre la llamara, no quería perder más el tiempo; ¡Si! ¡Definitivamente lo llamaría hoy!

—Bueno, si a ella le funciono, ¿por que a ti no? —le dijo su amiga de gafas con una dulce sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—Arigato, Inoue!

—Por nada y no grites más que vas a morir sola —rió graciosamente recordando eso—. Eres muy linda para terminar sola.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? Arigato —pregunto con sus mejillas sonrosadas—. Es que no quiero terminar como esas que andan con el chico equivocado durante 10 años y al final, cuando llegan a los 40 y se dan cuenta del error de sus vidas!

A la pelinaranja le llamo la atención lo que dijo su compañera de trabajo, sin embargo no le convenía indagar más en las opiniones de la castaña.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —pregunto sin saber de que la respuesta le sería un golpe bajo a su persona.

—A que no quiero ser de esas mujeres que andan bastantes años con el mismo chico creyendo que son algo serio y al final no son nada serio para ellos, terminan como cualquier cosa y no resulto ser el chico que te lleve al altar —respondió tranquilamente revisando sus contactos, estaba segura de tener apuntado el número de él.

—Estás diciendo que sí una relación dura demasiados años y nunca se casan, ¿No es nada serio para ellos? —pregunto algo cohibida sin su tierna sonrisa, eso llamó la atención de la ojiazul, quien tenía una mal presentimiento de esta charla.

— ¡Exacto!

—Estas diciéndome que mi relación con Kurosaki-kun durante 8 años no ha sido seria para él? –pregunto con tristeza en su voz y ojos brillosos.

Nanao abrió sus ojos como platos. Por Kamisama! "_Hinamori, ¿¡Qué carajo has hecho!?_"

— ¿Eh? —el rostro de la castaña palideció y trago en grueso.

"_Mierda, esta vez sí la he jodido!"_

* * *

_●¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸●[**Continuara…**]●¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸●_

* * *

Y aquí termino e.e

Zariita: Y para colmo no entiendo nada de esto!

Tu no lo tienes que entender, no es necesario! Como sea, espero que las fans del IchiHime hayan disfrutado de leer este mediocre primer capítulo u.u No sé en cuanto tiempo pueda volver a actualizar este fic, pero no lo abandonare, eso es seguro!

Zariita: ¬¬' Despídete ya y continua tus otros fics!

Ok… u.u Ojala les haya gustado! Habrán más parejas de las cuales no he experimentado, una de ellas es el "RenRuki" :3

JA NE!

* * *

**03/01/13 Aclaración: Este fic es una adaptación de la película que, por cierto, recomiendo verla xD  
**

**¡Oh! Y sí te gusta como va el rumbo del fic, agradécele a mi prima xD Una pequeña frase suya, hizo que quisiera utilizar a los personajes de Bleach como protagonistas de esta adaptación.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Konichiwa! :3

¿Cómo están? Yo muy bien, aquí trayéndoles su actualización de este fic… Que por cierto me costó escribir un poquito debido a la falta de inspiración durante meses T-T Pero por suerte llego :D Aunque después de meses u.u Disculpen el retraso, queridas Ichihimistas!

Zariita: Ay… Bueno, por lo menos actualizaste uno de tus proyectos ^-^

Sip, ojala ya estés contenta ¬¬

Zariita: Bueno, deja de hablar floro y deja leer ya n.n

Okis…

Disclimer: Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo (Si fuera mío, Hanataro sería rudo OwO)

* * *

**._Simplemente No Te Quiere_.**

—_Capítulo Dos—_

* * *

Llego a la entrada de su "pequeño" departamento con aires realmente deprimentes, se sentía desdichada y de una muy rara forma, herida. Pensándolo mejor, no era raro sentirse herida, las palabras de esa castaña eran muy fuertes para su persona. Claro, porque ella dijo que, Kurosaki por más de ocho años de relación nunca la tomo en serio. No lo dijo directamente, pero… Le había sacado en cara eso, indirectamente…

Suspiro con desgano y metió la llave en esa perilla oxidada para luego girarla y empujar levemente el gran pedazo de madera rectangular, dejando ver así, a un hombre de cabellos anaranjados encima de una silla luchando contra una pared. Al parecer, tratando de poner una hermosa pintura que meses atrás ella había comprado.

—Ah… Orihime —el hombre volteo a ver a la chica voluptuosa, sin embargo, con esa pequeña distracción, su mala suerte actuó. La silla se tambaleó y el chico de ojos miel cayó de pompas contra el piso, de milagro logro salvar la pintura con sus manos—, bi-bienvenida —sonrió con torpeza.

A Inoue se le colorearon las mejillas como si fuera una adolescente, y eso que, ¡Ni siquiera una adolescente se sonrojaría por eso! Es solo que… Aunque su novio se viera estúpido cayéndose de esa forma ante los ojos de varios, para ella, esa torpe sonrisa que le había mandado tenía ese efecto en su ser, que le sonriera la ponía más estúpida que él…

—A-Ano… —cerró la puerta del departamento—, ¿Qué hacías en la pared?

Era obvio y… Aun así…

— ¿No es obvio? —Hizo una mueca—. Hace unos días me pediste que la colgara en la pares, eso es lo que hacía —dijo reincorporándose por sí solo y acomodando la silla nuevamente.

—Eso te lo pedí hace dos meses, Kurosaki-kun —musitó ella, acercándose a la mesa para poner su bolso dorado.

Kurosaki rió con pena y nerviosismo mezclado y siguió con su labor del cuadro, ciertamente, a veces se le pasaban las cosas por mucho tiempo, bueno, no es como sí en su ajetreada agenda de medico haya estado escrito "Colgar la pintura que compro Orihime a las siete de la noche…". Por supuesto que no…

—Listo —dijo Ichigo bajándose de las sillas, ahora con cuidado. El cuadro encajaba a la perfección en ese espacio crema o eso creía, pero para cerciorarse… —Se ve bien el cuadro ahí o… ¿Quieres que lo ponga en otro lugar?

La pelinaranja giro su rostro para ver la pintura colgada ya en esa pared sin vida y sonrió.

—No, déjalo ahí. Se ve lindo…

La silla que antes estaba frente a la pared fue llevada de vuelta al comedor que era su lugar original. Orihime vio con atención a su pareja, quien se quedo extrañado por esa miradita que le mandaba su linda novia. Sus grisáceos ojos denotaban decepción y algo de tristeza, esa mirada le preocupaba, lo asustaba un poco. ¿Le habría pasado algo de regreso a casa? Se encargaría de moler a golpes a quién la haya lastimado…

—Kurosaki-kun… Yo… —trago saliva con algo de dificultad y sus manos empezaron a humedecerse— ¿Soy seria para ti?

— ¿Eh? —A Ichigo se le resbalo una gota de sudor por su frente—, ¿Seria, preguntas? Pues… —cerró sus ojos pensativos— A veces tienes un comportamiento aniñado y con-

— ¡No me refería a eso! —Y… ¿Desde cuándo la consideraba aniñada? Ella no era así… ¿o sí? —. Me refería a que… sí nuestra relación te parece seria… —murmuro ya cohibida, pero lo suficientemente audible para el hombre que había frente a ella.

Habían salido durante ocho meses y después de eso, decidieron "formalizarse", siguieron de novios por más de CINCO años y ya vivían juntos, eso para el pelinaranja ya era mucho y sí, la respuesta era afirmativa. Esta relación era totalmente seria para él, pues no se imaginaba al lado de otra mujer y menos la imaginaba a ella al lado de otro hombre. Antes de que eso pasara, él debería estar en su tumba o muy lejos…

—Es una relación seria, Orihime —dijo con voz segura, sin ninguna duda—, acaso tú… ¿Para ti no es seria?

La chica de ojos grises se sorprendió al instante, por supuesto que la relación era seria para ella, puesto que ya veía niños en su vida, pero…

—Ma-Matrimonio —murmuro de pronto haciendo que al chico se le erizara la piel… ¿¡Ma-Ma-Matrimonio!?

—Pe-Pero… ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Intento calmarse—, Orihime… Yo… quiero estar por siempre contigo, pero…

—Pero… ¿Qué? —La chica volvió a sonrojarse, aunque ahora fue por la declaratoria que su novio le había hecho— ¿Qué tiene de malo que nos… casemos?

—Más que malo… —suspiró con cierta impotencia—. Ya hemos hablado del tema, ¿no?

Rascó su cabeza apoyo una de sus manos en la mesa.

—No necesitamos casarnos para estar por siempre juntos —dijo apenado mirando al suelo.

No era como sí ver a Inoue en traje de novia fuera horrible… Bueno, sí, era peor que horrible… ¡Era Terrorífico! Tan solo imaginarlo ya hacía que su estomago se revolviera con pavor. Las bodas no eran para él y lo sabía muy bien, aparte, amaba sentirse sin compromisos, amaba no sentirse atado a algo o alguien a causa de un papel que llevara su firma. _Oh sí, todo un espíritu libre…_

— ¿Por qué no te gustaría comprometerte conmigo? —pregunto asustada por la respuesta. ¿En serio Hina-chan tenía razón?

—Porque no, Orihime —respondió cansado por esa conversación que no lo llevaba a ningún lado y entristecía a su novia—. Te pido, por favor, que ya no sigas.

La pelinaranja gacho su cabeza con tristeza y enojo, juntos. Por primera vez en su vida, sentía y tenía la necesidad de gritar, romper cualquier material frágil y golpear al primer individuo que se encontrara cerca de su humanidad. Y recalquemos que, Kurosaki Ichigo, se veía como un buen ser de descarga. Éste camino hacia el cuadro para alejarse un poco y olvidar el tema, sin darle importancia al asunto, pues sabía que Orihime lo comprendería muy bien o… por lo menos eso creía él…

Nunca le había dado una buena razón para no comprometerse, para no ser más frente a todos, nunca lo había dicho. Se sentía como una grandísima tonta, ¡Que ciega había sido! Puede que al principio esa decisión de Kurosaki no le haya molestado, pero ahora que veía a gran parte de sus amigas en el altar con personas que hace dos años recién habían conocido, la desesperaba… Bien, si Kurosaki realmente la quería, accedería como un último recurso…

—Si… ¡Si no nos comprometemos…! ¡Esta relación no dará para más! —grito como histérica haciendo puños muy fuertes, de forma que sus uñas se encarnaban horriblemente en sus blancas manos.

Ichigo volteo al instante, después de recibir aquel mensaje. Como sí una gran piedra cayera encima de una auto en la carretera, el cuadro que minutos antes había colocado en la pared le cayó encima, recibiendo un buen y merecido golpe en la cabeza, según la mentalidad de Inoue. Empujo el cuadro a un lado y analizo las palabras de Orihime nuevamente.

— ¿Eh?

* * *

Taconeaba haciendo presente lo harta que estaba de esperar en aquella filita para pagar los objetos que se llevaría. Pasó algunos mechones de cabellos rubios por detrás de su oreja y cruzo sus brazos más enojada que antes. ¡Por Dios! Ella solamente quería pagar un bendito queso, un delicioso Sake y un mísero papel higiénico. Pero esa señora regordeta se la estaba haciendo imposible debido a la cantidad descomunal de cosas que llevaba en ese carrito, hasta el chico que estaba delante detrás de la vieja se estaba cansado de esperarla y… ¡También tenía un gran cantidad de cosas! ¡Mierda!

La pobre cajera ya estaba aburrida de atenderla a esa señora. Los minutos pasaron y para su suerte, termino de atenderla. Al final, tuvo que dejar algunas cosas porque no pudo pagar todo. Por dios… ¡Qué Martirio había sido ese!

Y ahora su mala suerte quiso jugar un poco, ahora la cajera tenía que atender al chico que también tenía muchas cosas… En serio, Kami la quería ver sufrir.

—Puedes ir primero —una voz masculina y cortés hizo que mirara a la persona delante suya. El chico le estaba cediendo su turno, mejor aún, el apuesto hombre le estaba cediendo su turno.

—Arigato —dijo feliz. Una oportunidad como esta no se rechazaba fácilmente, no señor, no después de esperar por más de una hora para ser atendida.

La cajera tomó con cuidado las cosas del carrito de la bella mujer y las pasó por la registradora.

Sus ojos celestes se perdieron en los rasgos faciales de ese hombre morocho con desordenada cabellera castaña y ojos de igual color. Tenía un extraño tatuaje en su cara, extraño por ser un número, "69"… De pronto, sus mejillas le ardieron un poco al pensar en ella y él en una pose indecente haciendo cosas muy poco apropiadas, ¡Maldito tatuaje con mensaje subliminal!

—Oye… —el hombre la llamó con su voz tan varonil haciéndola sentir un escalofrío en su espina dorsal.

—Dime —respondió al llamado de forma inmediata.

El hombre –extrañado– de tatuaje peculiar en su rostro le señalo a la cajera que desde hace unos minutos la llamaba inútilmente para que pague sus compras. Cuando la voluptuosa rubia se dio cuenta de ello, la vergüenza y pena se apoderaron de ella. Exactamente… ¿Desde cuándo se quedaba mirándole la cara a un completo desconocido?

El costo de sus compras ya salía en una pequeña pantallita negra con letras verdes: — ¿Pagara con efectivo o tarjeta?

—Co-Con efectivo —respondió apresuradamente. Metió su mano en su cartera lila y antes de que pudiera sacar su billetera, un ruido agudo hizo que pegara un gritillo y se le cayera su bolso.

Las personas de las otras cajas dirigieron con atención su mirada hacia donde estaba ella, quien seguía con su cara de susto. Ante eso, el desconocido que estaba detrás de ella se encargo de recoger su bolso, se lo extendió y ella lo tomó agradecida. Las personas volvieron a sus asuntos y dejaron de mirar, al parecer no era algo muy importante, al menos no para ellos…

—Felicidades —sonrió la cajera—. Usted es la clienta número cien de esta caja. Le tenemos un premio —y con eso, bajo un poco sus brazos para subir una especia de caja roja con mucho esfuerzo pues, era muy debilucha.

—Oh, qué suerte —dijo el morocho con una gran curva en sus labios haciendo que la rubia se sintiera rara—. Si tan solo no me hubiera quitado de ahí…

— ¡Puedes tener este pequeño heladero! —exclamo con ojos brillosos, sorprendiéndolo.

—No, adelante. Es todo tuyo, de todas formas, no lo quiero —expresó sin importancia alguna—. Por cierto, si no es molestia, quisiera saber el nombre de tan bella mujer que selecciono tan buen Sake.

La rubia miró rápidamente sus compras y dio una gran sonrisa, quién diría que gracias a una bebida alcohólica sería capaz de presentarse con este apuesto hombre: —Mi nombre es Matsumoto Rangiku y… gracias por regalarme ese pequeño heladero.

—Ya dije que igual no lo quería —vio como Rangiku pago sus compras—. Oh, mi nombre Hisagi Shuuhei.

—Ah, es bueno ya saber tu nombre —dijo con un tonito seductor, muy provocativo—. Mucho gusto —le extendió su mano de forma graciosa.

—Mucho gusto también —contesto de igual forma que ella, tomando su mano y agitándola levemente en el aire—. Creo que me toca pasar mis cosas.

—Ah, claro —La rubia tomó la bolsa con sus compras y la pequeña heladera, no sin antes agradecerle a la cajera por el premio.

Sin saber porque, ambos, comenzaron a charlar de varios temas graciosos, tan graciosos que hasta la cajera soltaba pequeñas risas de vez en cuando. Simplemente se llevaban muy bien, demasiado bien para recién conocerse. La rubia se dio cuenta de que no se había ido de aquel supermercado aun teniendo ya sus compras en mano, pero es que… ¡La culpa la tenía ese hombre que lograba sacarle varias sonrisas y carcajadas!

Cuando la cajera ya había terminado de pasar las cosas de Shuuhei y éste ya había pagado con su tarjeta de debito… ¡Siguieron hablando hasta en la calle con sus compras en mano! Debían admitir que había cierto agrado entre ellos dos, pero nada más. Hisagi ya dándose cuenta del retraso que llevaba, se despidió cortésmente de la hermosa rubia. Ella se decepciono un poco, sin embargo, no le impidió irse. _Se ve que tiene mucho apuro…_

Observo como el morocho entraba a un auto gris y ponía sus compras en los asientos traseros. Casi imperceptiblemente, le pareció ver una cabellera roja en el asiento del copiloto, una larga cabellera roja, como era de noche no podía verle el rostro a la dueña de esa cabellera. Pero aun sin ver su rostro, ya se sentía estúpida por haberle coqueteado a ese hombre. Aunque él también le seguía el juego, así que…

_Descuida, Matsumoto Rangiku… ¡No eres una cualquiera!_

— ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? —le pregunto su amigo aburrido y enojado por haberlo dejado en ese auto por más de una hora.

—Perdón —dijo mientras encendía el auto—. Había una señora que se demoraba mucho.

— ¿En serio? —el pelirrojo vio por el espejo de su asiento a una mujer voluptuosa que se iba en dirección contraria a la de ellos. La rubia que hablaba con su amigo hace unos cuantos segundos… Hum… —No será que… Andabas de ligón con esa chica —señalo desde la ventana y sonrió con burla.

—No seas idiota —comento haciendo enojar a su amigo por el insulto y sonrió débilmente—. Tengo esposa.

A varios metros de ahí, la rubia todavía seguía limpiándose la conciencia, hasta que su celular empezó a emitir un tonito divertido, alguien la estaba llamando. Metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y contestó sin ver quién era: —Diga.

— _¿Saldrás conmigo hoy?_

—Kusaka… ¡Ayer te dije que no! —renegó molesta. Un hombre la había hecho feliz por unos minutos y él… Kusaka Soujiro la llamaba para fregarla… Aunque, esta llamada la haría olvidar por unos minutos su "cargo de conciencia".

—_Por favor —imploró—. La cita de ayer fue buena, pero… ¡Esa chica no es como tú! ¡No tiene tu cuerpo!_

Si algo odiaba de los hombres, era que vieran solo el físico y no la personalidad que es más importante, mucho más importante que el trasero y los pechos. Y Kusaka… Bueno, por eso solo lo consideraba un amigo… Un gran y buen amigo. No podía negarlo, pero a veces era muy fastidioso… ¿Acaso nunca entendería que solamente la brindaría su amistad, más no amor? Si que era idiota al tratar de cortejarla.

—No molestes —dijo para luego chasquear su lengua—. Porque no mejor molestas a Taichou —nombro al mejor amigo de Kusaka haciendo que éste tragara en grueso.

—_N-No puedo… Rompí alguna de sus cosas…_

La rubia bufó y sonrió divertida por tal graciosa información: —Y… ¿Cómo fue que sucedió eso?

—_Es una larga historia…_

* * *

En la concurrida ciudad de Karakura, entre la multitud de gente pasando por una de las zonas llena de bares lujosos, siendo adornados con colores neones; Una castaña arreglada correctamente, viéndose hermosa ante los ojos de todas las personas, detuvo sus tacones frente al bar más ruidoso y llamativo de ahí. Colocó su mano en la puerta de cristal y la empujo. Sonrió agraciadamente a la vez que entraba al recinto ruidoso.

Vio a varios hombres apuestos acompañados por bellas mujeres, pero ninguno era el que buscaba, ninguno era él. Se acercó a la barra de tragos donde se sentó en la primera silla acolchonada que estaba más cerca y se dedicó a esperar y a observar con su vista de lince a cualquier hombre con cabello azulado oscuro… Nop, no estaba… Tal vez solo estaba "retrasado".

Cierta pelinaranja cruzo su mente y un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad la infecto por completo. Sin querer, se mordió un poco sus uñas. Nunca quiso entristecerla, nunca, ni siquiera creía que ella se lo mereciera. Estaba confundida, no entendía como el novio de ésta no se la había llevado al altar todavía, puesto que Inoue se veía realmente linda, agradable e inteligente. Pero bueno, cada uno con sus asuntos.

—Disculpa —una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos e instintivamente miró hacia el frente—. ¿Dejaras de comerte las uñas o pedirás algún trago? —pregunto con sorna viéndola fijamente al igual que hace unos minutos.

— ¿Ah? ¡AH! —Alejó su mano derecha con brusquedad y se sonrojo debido a la vergüenza, lo volvió a observar y se extraño por el color de cabellos de esa persona.

—Shiro… —susurro en toda esa bulla del lugar. Sin embargo, el dueño de la extravagante cabellera logro oírla.

— ¿Tiene algún problema mi cabello? —pregunto cortante. En verdad, le molestaba mucho que le criticaran acerca de eso… Y si esa chica lo iba a hacer, mejor estar preparados.

—N-No… —tartamudeo ya desapareciendo el rubor que había en sus mejillas—. En realidad, me gusta mucho, es lindo —expresó con una tierna sonrisa.

Sus orbes aguamarinas se abrieron más de la cuenta por la sorpresa. Jamás, ninguna persona, jamás, había comentado que su cabello fuera lindo. Algunos decían que era raro, otros interesante, pero jamás lindo. Decidió olvidar las palabras que le había dado la linda castaña, para atenderla de una buena vez.

— ¿Pedirás algo, sí o no?

—No, yo no bebo —el albino arqueo una ceja. ¿Qué hacía en un bar una chica que no bebía? Ah, de seguro era un chiste, uno muy malo a su parecer por cierto…

—No quiero bromas, ¿Qué pedirás?

—Hablo en serio —hizo un mohín y movió un poco sus piernas para luego dar otra sonrisa—. Esperó a alguien.

No supo porque, pero unas inmensas ganas de saber un poco acerca de la persona con la que se encontraría esa chica invadieron su ser, como sí fuera de su propiedad. Puso su mano sobre la barra, apoyándose, y la miró profundamente, haciendo que ella se sintiera débil contra esa mirada. Ojos muy hipnotizantés…

— ¿A quién esperas?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Ah… Qué Idiota… Ella no le diría el nombre de esa persona porque recién lo acababa de conocer, y eso que ni se habían presentado… Tendría que inventar algo bueno para que le diga el nombre…

—Yo podría conocer a esa persona —dijo de forma "indiferente" llamando un poco su atención—. Tal vez sé si va a venir o no… ¿Cuándo te cito?

—Ah… —tosió un poco de forma atolondrada—. En realidad, él no me cito —confeso sonrosada.

¿Él? Con que era hombre…

—Entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Etto, bueno… —mordió un poco su labio inferior—. Es que tengo que entregarle algo y me dijeron que siempre viene aquí.

—Entonces es un cliente fijo —rasco su barbilla y sonrió—. Con mucha más razón yo podría conocerlo y podría entregarle lo que tú quieres darle.

—Ah, pero… Tal vez no lo conozcas.

—Dime su nombre, las probabilidades de que lo conozca son muy altas.

Con resentimiento y poca emoción presente término soltando el nombre: —Kusaka Soujiro.

Su cabeza hizo como un "clic" y suspiró con cierta decepción. ¿Ella conocía al baboso de su amigo? ¿Ella quería entregarle algo al baboso de su amigo? En todo caso, ¿Qué quería entregarle?

—Lo conozco, puedes dejar lo que quieras darle —dijo con tono de voz aburrido.

Momo, por su parte, quería que se la tragara la tierra. ¿En serio él lo conocía? Oh no, solo era una mentira. ¡Ella no quería entregarle nada a Kusaka! Su plan era encontrarse por mera "casualidad" con Kusaka, conversar un rato, que la invite a salir, ser novios durante un año y medio para luego casarse y tener dos hijos: Una niña y un niño. Finalmente morir a los ochenta años…

Como sea, ahora, ¿Qué objeto le dejaría a ese extraño albino de exóticos ojos? Y casi inconscientemente, metió su mano en su cartera y tomó el primer objeto que tocaron sus dedos, que fue un objeto delgado con superficies resbaladizas y un botoncito. Se lo extendió con nerviosismo a la persona que tenía al frente.

—Un… ¿Lapicero? —miró ese objeto con incredulidad. Esta tipa le estaba viendo cara de estúpido de seguro…

Analizo el objeto con "mucho" interés y leyó algo muy interesante: "Dra. Unohana Retsu".

— ¿Unohana? —dijo el apellido a modo de pregunta y Hinamori comenzó a frotar sus manos contra sus piernas con clara exasperación.

—Ah, sí. E-Es su doctora personal—Mintió—. Ahora todos los doctores se hacen propaganda en lapiceros y se los dan a sus pacientes —rió nerviosa.

—Ella no es su doctora personal —dijo con voz firme y seria.

— ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —desafió tontamente.

—Mi padre es su doctor personal.

—Oh…

Un incomodo y tenso silencio se formo entre ellos, ella agradecía que la horrible y vulgar música del lugar le ayudara un poquito en esta situación.

* * *

—Tch… —se quejo la pelinegra por enésima vez—. ¿¡Tan difícil es encontrar a un hombre bueno!? —Grito cayéndose de su cama que tenía encima a su querida y preciada laptop—. Ittai…

No entendía como su persona terminó por rebajarse hasta crearse un usuario en una página web de citas online. No, aun no lo entendía… Mentira, sí lo entendía.

Buscar a un hombre en estos tiempos era casi imposible, es más, podía casi jurar que en su ciudad ya no había... Bueno sí, pero… Difícilmente verás a uno que no le tenga miedo a tu padre, Rey de la frialdad. Sí, Kuchiki Byakuya podía llegar a ser muy exigente con el "tipo" de hombres con los que entablara una relación. Así que para que ahorrar el encuentro entre su pareja y padre, recurrió a ese fastidioso y maldito sitio web donde estaba segura que su padre no supervisaría sus citas.

_Cupido Te Ayuda…_

¡Qué Cupido, ni que nada! Los hombres de esta página web, no eran la clase de hombres que ella buscaba con urgencia, pues "se le pasaba el tren". Esos hombres eran idiotas que no podían ni hablarte de un tema interesante. Indirectamente le decían que se quitara la blusa y bragas frente a su cámara web. Imbéciles, esa era la palabra que los describía a la perfección. ¿Acaso jamás encontraría a alguien bueno para su vida romántica? Y pensar que en las novelas que escribía, eso se veía muy fácil y sencillo…

Un sonidito proveniente de su laptop captó desinteresadamente su atención. Se estabilizo y volvió a tumbarse en su cama como lo hacía desde hace días. ¿Otra solicitud de amistad? ¿De quién?

_TheBestKingKitty_

¿TheBestKingKitty? ¿Qué clase de sobrenombre era ese? Bueno, quién sabe… A veces de lo inesperado, surge lo esperado…

* * *

Estaba preocupada, muy preocupada y por sobretodo angustiada.

Había llegado a su casa y se había encontrado con una nota de su esposo que decía lo siguiente:

_He tenido una reunión de urgencia, puede que demore, pero llegaré para antes de la cena. Te ama mucho, Hisagi._

Ella se había esmerado en hacer la cena y él no había venido. Al final, ella tuvo que cenar sola con su madre. Su esposo no había cumplido su promesa de cenar civilizadamente con su "querida" suegra. La relación entre ellos dos era mala, pero esperaba que con esa cena se llevaran mejor o por lo menos trataran de agradarse un poco. Aunque sea esperaba que lo hicieran por ella.

Pero nada. Tal vez el destino quería eso…

Suspiró frustrada y se sentó en el comedor que estaba completamente vació, sin ningún ser viviente más que ella. Su madre ya se había marchado y él aun no venía. Shuuhei había dejado su celular aquí y por eso no podía llamarlo… ¿Cómo lo sabía? En su habitación matrimonial, encima de la cama, estaba ese aparatito táctil ajeno a ella. ¿Qué clase de persona no llevaría su celular al trabajo? Bueno, tal vez, no lo necesitaría… ¡Pero él siempre llevaba su celular a todas partes! Y justo hoy, se le ocurría olvidárselo…

Sí, porque… No lo había dejado apropósito, ¿verdad?

Recargo su cabeza en la mesa y sus parpados fueron bajando con cansancio. Por primera vez en su vida de casada, no esperaría despierta a su esposo. Realmente quería hacerlo, pero…

_Simplemente ya no soporto más._

* * *

Abrió sus parpados aun con sueño mostrando sus grandes orbes grises. Se sentó en la cama para luego bostezar y estirarse como corresponde. Bostezo nuevamente y con una sonrisa vio a su derecha, al lado suyo, a la otra mitad de su cama. Su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo pasando a ser una pequeña mueca de tristeza cuando no vio nada, ni nadie a su costado.

_Se había olvidado de ese gran detalle…_

Sus ojos somnolientos no veían a la persona que tanto quería, no encontraban a la persona que la acompaño durante años en la misma cama y en el mismo departamento.

Se había ido… Él se había marchado para siempre, no solo de su hogar, sino seguramente de su vida.

Recordó la actitud que tuvo ayer su –ahora– ex novio y se abrazo a sí misma en busca de consuelo. No había llorado la noche anterior, no se había mostrado frágil frente a él, por el simple hecho de que sentía que tenía la razón. No fue su error, ella no tenía la culpa de que él ya no esté… ¿o sí? Ni siquiera quería pensar en eso. Sin embargo, ese líquido salado empezaba a desbordarse de sus ojos en pequeñas gotas que recorrían sus mejillas con impotencia.

_Al parecer, Kurosaki Ichigo no quería estar por siempre con ella._

Se rompió en llanto tras decirse eso mentalmente…

* * *

●¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸●[**Continuara…**]●¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸●

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN! Les gusto el capítulo? :D

Turba Furiosa: ¬¬ Hiciste llorar a Orihime… Hay que matarla!

Zariita: Les doy mi permiso como siempre ñ.ñ

Que crueles T-T Bueno… Etto, siento que estoy poniendo muchas historias en este fic xD Creo que es mejor para múltiples parejas, no? :3 Jeje mejor contesto los reviews *-*

**Plop**: Oh por Kami! Fuiste mi primer review en mi primer IchiHime! xD Te agradezco por comentar, ojala te siga llamando la atención el fic :3 Gracias por leer!

**Kumikoson**: Te gusto el comienzo? *-* Waaa… qué bueno! :3 La verdad estaba asustada porque no sabía si resultaría aburrido o entretenido u.u Tu review me tranquilizo ^-^ Sobre lo de Momo… si aun no sabes con quien se cito, vuelve a leer la escena de Rangiku xD Su llamada telefónica :3 Y en este fic estoy tratando de que todos los personajes sean importantes :D Gracias por leer!

**Vic-chan**: Querida amiga! Yo sabía que te gustaba el IchiHime, pero no estaba segura si me apoyarías con este proyecto T-T Jaja no te preocupes, en todos mis fics de Bleach siempre permanecerá intacto el HitsuHina, ten siempre eso presente ;) Gracias por leer!

**Yui Ryushira**: Jaja A mí me gusta la variedad de parejas e.e Por eso decidí hacer un IchiHime para hacerle un gran honor en mis proyectos :D Gracias por decir que mi fic es interesante xD El YukiKarin es genial! xD Mi Karin-chan se ve muy bien con Yukio (me costó decirlo OwO) Le pongo a Yukio unos 16 años, a Riruka 17 y a Tsuki- *le meten golpe* Ok, mejor dejamos esto xD Gracias por leer!

Gracias por dejar review, me animan mucho. Sí alguien ve algún error en mi fic, por favor, avísenme, quiero ser una buena escritora de fics :D

Algo más… Sobre las parejas del fic, las más oficiales son el IchiHime, RenRuki y HitsuHina… Tal vez agregue más en el futuro, pero por favor… no vayan a poner cosas negativas de estas parejas, se los pido de corazón :3

Zariita: No deben insultar a las parejas o mi amiga terminara por resentirse con el fic y no querrá continuarlo durante meses xD

¬¬' No digas tonterías! e.e

En fin, minna, me despido, cuídense mucho y…

JA NE!

.

PD: Tal vez cambien el Summary EwE

.

* * *

**03/01/13 Aclaración: Este fic es una adaptación de la película que, por cierto, recomiendo verla xD**

******¡Oh! Y sí te gusta como va el rumbo del fic, agradécele a mi prima xD Una pequeña frase suya, hizo que quisiera utilizar a los personajes de Bleach como protagonistas de esta adaptación.**


End file.
